lawl_allstar_battle_royalefandomcom-20200214-history
Goku
Son Goku (Kakarot) is a character from Dragon Ball series and a Playable Character in Lawl All-Stars Battle Royale. Goku's in-game rival is Vegeta. Biography Goku is known for his cheerful, energetic personality and his love of competition (specifically sport fighting and eating). He has remarkable intuition at seeing the good in others in spite of their actions, though his capacity for forgiving his enemies has occasionally been criticized as excessive; Goku, for the most part, only fights to win, and spares his enemies after defeating them only for them to attack him when his back is turned. His staggering power is simultaneously reined in and enhanced by his fierce loyalty and morality. Goku can also be very blunt, and not afraid to express his opinion in a discussion, such as when he questioned Krillin's marriage to Android 18. Despite his mostly kind-hearted nature, Goku can feel incredible anger in cases of extreme turmoil, such as the death of a close friend/relative, or when someone murders many innocents needlessly. He has a simple, practical view of the world and is somewhat naive to the world around him. Because of this, many characters incorrectly assume him to be somewhat stupid, although once he has a basic understanding of things, he learns very quickly. His most remarkable ability is his will to succeed, pushing himself beyond his limitations, and never giving up even when the odds are stacked against him. During his childhood, a recurring gag in the series was that Goku was incapable of telling the difference between a man and a woman without physically touching them, which often got him into trouble. The most notable of these occurrences was when he first met Chi-Chi, where she pushed him off of the Flying Nimbus after he patted her genitals with his foot; and in the scene where he removed Bulma's panties while she slept and was horrified to discover that she had no testicles (which was also adapted in the movie Dragon Ball: The Path to Power). He eventually outgrew this once old enough to understand the difference. This trait was also referenced in Dragon Ball Z: Shin Budokai, where Android 18 attempted to fight Goku due to paranoia that Goku would touch her there, with Goku explaining that he knows better now. In addition, during his youth, he seemed to not understand the concept of pornography, as when Bulma discovered her father's secret stash of porn magazines with Goku nearby, Goku thought the girls were too poor to afford clothes, causing Bulma to angrily tell him that they were not poor. It is often teased that Goku is scared of his wife's temper (as joked by Master Roshi upon Goku's refusal to come back to Earth after the Frieza Saga: "He's scared of the one thing that's stronger than a Super Saiyan- his wife!") Goku is shown to suffer from severe trypanophobia, or the fear of medical needles, but this only occurs in the anime. He showed his fear for them twice in Dragon Ball Z, and three times during Dragon Ball GT. The first time was after his battle with Vegeta, and when he was taken to Wukong Hospital. The second time he showed his fear of needles was after the fight with Captain Ginyu on Namek, while he was on his way to recover in a Medical Machine. In Dragon Ball GT, it was shown when Goku, Pan, and Trunks brought an injured boy to planet Pital. The second time, during his first battle against Baby Vegeta, he was blasted into Sugoroku Space, where he witnessed a hologram of Chi-Chi that threw a gigantic needle at him. Lastly, Goku showed his fear after learning from Pan that the Four-Star Dragon Ball was coming out of his forehead, worrying that he would need a shot. During his fight with Oceanus Shenron, Goku states that he does not mind being nude in public. This fact is also supported before going for a swim to find a Dragon Ball on Gelbo, during which he takes off his clothes in front of Doma and his granddaughter Pan without hesitation or embarrassment. He also gets upset when Pan tells him to put his clothes back on, refusing to go swimming clothed. Even in combat, Goku is shown to not be invincible, as he has two major weaknesses. The first weakness is his tail; before he conditioned himself prior to the Tien Shinhan Saga, Goku lost all his power when someone grabbed his tail (a trait that all Saiyans share at birth). The second is his unfathomable appetite; not only does he eat at a rate that would be nearly impossible for a normal Human, but if he does not get any food, he becomes too weak to do almost anything. This weakness was never overcome, and almost got him killed against several enemies, like Tambourine and Nuova Shenron. On the flipside, however, Goku's love for food has gotten him out of trouble several times; for example, in the Tournament Saga, when put to sleep by Jackie Chun, Bulma was able to save his match by screaming to him that dinner was ready, to which Goku immediately woke up to break the count. Goku seems to think very little of his brother Raditz and late father, Bardock, believing them to be vicious, selfish beings like most other Saiyans; however, he never knew of his father's change of heart. Indeed, when he first learned of his Saiyan heritage, he rejected it out of horror and disgust at being from a race of vicious killers, though he ultimately embraced his heritage after hearing Vegeta's last words during the battle with Frieza on Namek, fighting him to avenge the loss of his race as well as all of the other innocents whom Frieza had killed. From his mid-teens to early thirties, Goku became a famous celebrity on Earth for his defeat of King Piccolo, with several reporters being amazed that Yajirobe was a friend of his during Vegeta and Nappa's attack on Earth. Proceeding the events of the Androids Saga, Goku appears to have been largely forgotten in favor of the following World Martial Arts champion, Mr. Satan. However some time between the defeat of the Shadow Dragons and one hundred years post-hence, Goku is once again revered as a hero and a giant statue of him is displayed in the World Martial Arts Tournament stadium, as shown near the end of Dragon Ball GT. The Legacy of Goku *Dragon Ball (1984 - 1989) *Dragon Ball Z (1989 - 1996) *Dragon Ball GT (1996 - 1997) *Dragon Ball Super (2015- ?) Arcade Intro TBA Rival Name: Vegeta Reason: TBA Connection: TBA Music: TBA (Goku lands on the ground, until he sees Vegeta standing waiting for him) Goku: Vegeta, what are you doing here? Vegeta: Im waiting to defeat you Kakarot (Does his fighting Pose) Goku: Hpmh what are you waiting for, lets fight! (Does his fighting Pose) Vegeta: Lets see about that, beacuse im The Prince of all Saiyans!! Ending TBA Movelist (Circle Moves) *'Kamehameha' - (Hold to charge and then release with button) *'Ki Blast' - or + *'Instant Kick' - + *'Solar Flare' - + *'Kamehameha' - (Hold to charge and then release with button) (Air) *'Ki Blast' - or + (Air) *'Instant Kick' - + (Air) *'Solar Flare' - + (Air) (Square Moves) *'Destructo Disk' - *'Continuous Kamehameha' - or + *'Blast Fist' - + *'Invisible Eye Blast' - + *'Destructo Disk' - (Air) *'Continuous Kamehameha' - or + (Air) *'Blast Fist' - + (Air) *'Invisible Eye Blast' - + (Air) (Triangle Moves) *'Super Kamehameha' - (Hold to charge and then release with button) *'Twin Dragon Shot' - or + *'Continuous Energy Bullet' - + *'Instant Kamehameha' - + (Hold to charge and then release with button) *'Super Kamehameha' - (Hold to charge and then release with button) (Air) *'Twin Dragon Shot' - or + (Air) *'Continuous Energy Bullet' - + (Air) *'Instant Kamehameha' - + (Hold to charge and then release with button) (Air) center (Cross Moves) *'Jump' - *'Instant Transmission - ( 2 times)' (Throws) *'Dragonthrow' - or *'Uppercut' - *'Solar Flare' - (Trigger Moves) *'Item Pick-up' - *'Block' - *'Evade' - + or (Super Moves) *'Instant Super Kamehameha' - (Level 1): Goku charges a Super Kamehameha, but prior to releasing it, he uses Instant Transmission to get behind his opponent and fires the Super Kamehameha. *'Spirit Bomb' - (Level 2): Goku gaters everyone's energy to form a giant ball and finally lauches at the opponent. *'Dragon Fist' - (Level 3): Goku transforms into SSJ3, and the does a fist and an enormous golden dragon which bears a great resemblance to Shenron finally collides into the target. Gameplay Taunts *'Thumbs Up' - Does a thumbs up *'Power Up' - Powers up *'Raised on Earth' - Says "Im a Saiyan raised on Earth! Intros and Outros Introduction *'Saiyan Introduction' - Says "My name is Goku and im from Earth". *'Oh Nimbuuuus?' - Lands from his cloud Nimbus. Winning Poses Victory Square: Jumps, lands and does a thumbs up. Winning Pose 1: Does a peace sign, then says "See ya later" and leaves. Winning Pose 2: Transforms into a Super Saiyan and leaves. Winning Pose 3: Leaves with his Flying Nimbus. Victory Theme 1: Default - PSASBR Victory Theme 2: Eyecatch Theme - Dragon Ball Z Victory Theme 3: TBA Losing Poses Losing Pose: Feels exausted Lose Square: Cross his arms and looks depressed. Costumes Normal: Normal - Defaut Unlockable: King Kai - Goku wears his King Kai outfit DLC: Ruined - Goku with his ruined outfit Trivia TBA Category:Playable Character Category:Shonen Jump Category:Funimation Category:Male Category:Hero Category:Saiyan Category:Dragon Ball